Suspension of a soap bar for air drying has long been a desired objective, as witnessed by the various approaches for positioning the bars above a surface in which wash water can collect. Many soap dishes have upwardly facing tines, drain flutes and ridges, all of which attempt to achieve keeping wet bars from resting in residual water and becoming mushy. Their success in achieving the desired goal has been nominal only. Such dishes require frequent cleaning because it is impossible for wet soap as it softens while dissolving during a washing operation from adhering to the tips of the tines and upper edges of the ridges or flutes. This wastes the bar as it wears, becoming an added cost burden to the user by requiring replacement more frequently than if the bar were able to be suspended in air after use.
One type of soap bar has achieved the air drying objective, that product being known as "Soap-on-a Rope". A rope is embedded within, i.e., the soap is molded about, the rope. A loop is formed in the rope to enable it to be hung from a hook or other projection. One problem with this product is its cost, however, mainly because it is labor-intensive to produce.